The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a channel structure extending in a vertical direction and methods of manufacturing the same.
As the integration of memory devices increases, memory devices having a vertical transistor structure are being developed instead of memory devices having a conventional planar transistor structure. Memory devices having a vertical transistor structure may further include a channel structure that extends in a vertical direction from a substrate. However, as the integration of memory devices increases, processes for manufacturing said memory devices becomes increasingly difficult, and thus the electrical characteristics of the memory devices manufactured according to said processes may be increasingly deteriorated.